


Don't Run

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Class reunion AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drifting apart in their senior year, Rhett and Link meet again at their class reunion. Realizing how much he's missed his best friend, Link is determined to renew that friendship and fill the aching emptiness in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run

He’d told himself he wouldn’t go. And yet here he was, in the parking lot of his former high school, daring to face the onslaught of teenage memories he knew would hit him right when he exits his car.

He didn’t think much of it when the [invitation](http://frostfirefairy.tumblr.com/post/125281436572/dont-run#) had come in the mail. He’d treated it like every other invitation he’d ever gotten - junk mail. He didn’t much like social gatherings, mainly because they made him feel worse about himself for being awkward, and no one understood his unusual tendencies.

But that was before the high school memories started to flood his brain, and his train of thought inevitably went to  _him_.

Link gripped the wheel, wanting so much to [start](http://frostfirefairy.tumblr.com/post/125281436572/dont-run#) the ignition and peel out of that lot. Yes, that’s why he was here in the first place - because Rhett might be here. Years of regret and what-ifs fell upon him, and they steeled his soul to be able to face whatever lay behind those doors.

He was done running away. It was time to set things right.

* * *

It would be a lie to say Link didn’t feel a wave of warmth wash over him when he walked through Harnett Central’s doors.

The memory of these halls clicked immediately, and for a moment Link felt like a teen again. There were people milling the halls, some faces he recognized and some he didn’t. They were smiling and laughing and catching up with old friends. It made Link smile as his own memories resurfaced: memories of class mates and teachers, memories of every stressful night of studying, memories of after-school activities, memories of all the pranks he’d pulled over those four years.

Memories of Rhett.

Link bit his lip. Rhett…how much had ten years changed him? Would Link even recognize him? And what had he done with his life?

Did he have a wife?

Link froze. That one thought had been able to derail his entire train of thought. It irked him to know how much that thought bothered him.

_Of course he has a wife. He wouldn’t waste ten years of his life waiting for you to come back around._

Link closed his eyes as memories of prom night entered his mind, the night everything between them had changed forever. They’d decided, like many stupid teenagers, that there wasn’t a better time to have their first drink, and that first drink turned into a second, a third, a fourth, until they were both officially drunk.

The memory was fuzzy at that point, but Link definitely remembered heading to his place, with no one there except the two of them. Link should have known where a situation like this would lead, but the alcohol had shut down his judgement completely, and he just didn’t care anymore.

Or maybe he’d used the alcohol as an excuse for what he was doing.

The next morning had been so terribly awkward. Waking up with a minor headache and in Rhett’s arms had been quite the shock, especially when the memory of the previous night hit him. When the still sleeping Rhett nuzzled into his neck and Link felt an unmistakable firmness press into his backside, everything snapped. He leaped out of there, not bothering to see if he’d waken Rhett, but he knew he did. He didn’t bother to think of anything; only one instinct coursed through him:  _run._

The next and final week of school had been the worst. Link avoided Rhett like the plague, and Rhett seemed to be doing the same, though Link did catch him staring a lot. Link had felt so empty without Rhett by his side, but he didn’t have the courage to approach him, not after what had happened. Others started to notice the sudden distance, or rather the solid barrier between them, but Link insisted over and over that they were fine.

Graduation was the last time they’d spoken to each other, but that last conversation had done nothing to ease anything between them. Link wanted nothing more than to return to what they had before that fateful night, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say the right words. He wanted Rhett to take the reins, to say something, anything that would solve all their problems, but he seemed just as lost as Link.

It was then that Link decided he couldn’t do it. He decided it would be better if they parted ways. He’d seen the pain in Rhett’s eyes when he walked away, and it broke Link’s heart to know he was letting this one drunken tryst destroy their friendship, but he would never, ever be able to look at Rhett the same. And the same instinct he’d felt before dominated his mind.

_Run._

It would become the biggest regret of his entire life.

Link gasped, opening his eyes and returning to reality. He felt a coolness on his cheeks and realized that he’d been crying. Luckily there was no one in the hall to see.

Running. It seemed to be the only thing Link ever did, and it always led him to misery. Why did he do it? Why did he push Rhett away? He’d been nothing but empty the ten years Rhett had been absent from his life. He’d had to learn how to be alone again, and it had been an awful experience. He was sure his hair was prematurely graying because of it.

Link balled his fists, pushing aside his self-deprecating thoughts. If Rhett was here, he had to set things right. That’s why he’d come here. This might be his only chance to restore the friendship he had missed so badly.

* * *

The main event was in the cafeteria. A smile pulled at Link’s lips as he navigated through the groups of former classmates. It was amazing what ten years could do to a person, for better or for worse.

It was when Link caught sight of him that he decided it was for so much better.

It wasn’t hard to spot him; he was still as much a giant as he had been in high school. But he certainly didn’t resemble the lanky, awkward giant Link had known as a teen. Dear god, age had done wonders to Rhett. He now sported a neatly trimmed beard, and his hair was gelled upward in a style that perfectly complemented his features. Link found his eyes tracing the outline of Rhett’s taut muscles under his snug shirt as he came to a realization.

Rhett was  _gorgeous._

Link turned away, suddenly finding himself unable to breathe. All the courage he’d built up at this point crumbled with the rapid breathing of his heart. He couldn’t face a man like that, much less one he’d stupidly pushed out of his life. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t-

“Link? Is that you?

Link’s heart skipped a beat as he looked up into Rhett’s wide, bright eyes. He was even more unbelievable up close.

“It is you,” Rhett said, smiling. “It’s great to see you. How have you been?” He stuck out his hand, which Link hesitantly shook. He smiled back, but his tongue felt like it was made of lead. It was hard to get words out.

“Hey, Rhett,” Link finally said. “It’s been too long. I’ve been…fine, thanks.”

“I almost didn’t recognize you with those glasses and that hair.”

Link smiled. “I almost didn’t recognize you with that beard. It suits you.”

“Thanks.” Rhett brought a hand up to brush said beard. “It is nice, isn’t it?”

“I see your ego hasn’t gotten any smaller. Is that why your hair is that way? Because your hair can’t stand to be near a head filled with so much hot air?”

Rhett laughed. “And I see you’re still as snarky as ever.”

The last of Link’s anxiety dissipated, and he felt that he could breathe again. Their reunion hadn’t been as terrible as he feared it would be. They were adults now. They could handle the situation.

They conversed amicably for several minutes, which gave Link the hope that not everything was broken beyond repair. They talked about mundane topics, like work and their current lives. Rhett was living in California now, putting good use to his engineering degree. Link mentioned his own similar career choice, and he found it interesting that they’d both independently pursued engineering.

“California, huh? That’s pretty far out there. Nothing like North Carolina. Why’d you bother coming back just for a simple class reunion?”

Rhett’s smile fell and his face took on a more serious expression. “I came back for you.”

Link felt his heart crawl into his through as he stared at his feet. He let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, come on. I’m nothing special. W-Why would you do that?”

“I think you know why.” Rhett placed a tentative hand on Link’s shoulder, the heat of it seeping into Link like a brand. “Something happened to us ten years ago, and…I want answers. But more importantly, I want to make things right.” The grip on his shoulder tightened. “And I don’t want you to run away again until that happens.”

Link took a step back, shying away from Rhett’s touch as he took in a shaky breath. The instinct he was all too familiar with throbbed in his veins -  _run, run, run._  He felt that he was on the edge of a mental breakdown, but he resisted the easy option of running, of returning to his boring, lonely life filled with painful regrets that plagued every second of his existence. He’d come here with the same purpose as Rhett - to make amends, and, if he wasn’t aiming too high, to repair a friendship that had given him everything, that had given him  _life._  He wasn’t about to throw it all away now.

“Do you…mind if we take this outside?” Link didn’t trust himself to keep it together, much less in front of all these prying eyes. He didn’t want any of them to see him so vulnerable.

Rhett studied Link for a moment before slowly nodding. “Alright. Let’s go.”

They walked down the hall in silence, the tension they’d tried so hard to evade looming over them again. Link tried to think of anything that would lighten the mood and make him feel less like they were walking to their execution. He could tell Rhett was trying to do the same.

He didn’t know who started running first, but soon they were chasing each other down the hall, laughing like toddlers. It was their way of dealing with tension; an impromptu game of tag always dulled the edge of situations like this. Link was aware of the people in the halls watching them, but for once in his life he didn’t care. He hadn’t felt this alive, this happy, in so many years. Only Rhett could bring out the best in him.

It had always been Rhett.

They chased each other out to the parking lot. Or rather, Link chased Rhett. The taller man had a clear advantage with those long legs, but Link didn’t let that stop him. He came close to grabbing Rhett’s shirt a couple of times.

When they reached their destination - a group of trees behind the football field - Rhett turned with a triumphant grin, ready to boast about his victory, no doubt. He didn’t expect Link to barrel into his chest. They both stumbled forward a bit, nearly toppling over, but once they found their balance again Rhett let out a booming, hearty laugh. It vibrated throughout Link, warming him to the bone. He’d gone so long without hearing a laugh so strong, so genuine.

A powerful wave of guilt washed over him. How had he been stupid enough to give up a man like this?

Rhett realized Link wasn’t letting go and became silent. Nothing but their breathing disturbed the still air. Rhett slowly wrapped his arms around Link, as if he expected him to disappear. Link pressed his face into Rhett’s chest and took in his scent. It was a while before Link found the courage to speak.

“I’ve missed this,” he whispered, reveling in his spicy masculine scent.

Rhett sighed. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”

“Why did I push you away?” he said, more to himself than to Rhett.

“I was hoping you would have the answer.” Rhett pulled away and placed his hands firmly on Link’s shoulders. “Listen…I know you probably still hate me for what happened prom night, but-”

“Hate you?” Link said. “Why would I hate you?” It was Rhett who should be hating him.

“Rhett blinked, suddenly finding their feet far more interesting. “It was my fault. I was the one who insisted on drinking, and the one who initiated the…you know.” His voice fell to a whisper. “I didn’t know what that night would do to us. If I could just turn back time…”

“I would repeat that night a thousand times over.”

The words were out of Link’s mouth before he had time to think of the weight of them. He cast his eyes down, heat crawling up his neck, but he could feel Rhett’s eyes on him. Once those words were out, the rest wouldn’t stay in. Link had to get them off his chest.

“I hated a lot of things after that night. I hated my poor judgement, for making me think I was making things better giving you up. I hated myself, for giving up one of the only good things in my life. I hated society, for making me believe that what I felt for you was wrong. But I never hated you, Rhett. Not once did I resent you for anything. I did nothing but long for more of you. I never regretted what we did that night, because it was the best night of my life. I just regret that it took me ten years to realize I couldn’t live without you.”

“Link…”

“I understand if you don’t feel the same, or even if you’re a bit repulsed by the idea of me being attracted to you, but I hope that whatever you’re feeling doesn’t drive you away from me. Because I need you, Rhett. I…I just want our friendship back. Please…please don’t leave me…”

Link stared into Rhett’s unreadable eyes, looking for any sort of reassurance or understanding. He didn’t expect Rhett to lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips. It was so quick and light that Link wasn’t sure if he’d just imagined it. But no, he still felt the ghost of Rhett’s facial hair on his lips.

Rhett watched him silently as Link brought a hand up to his mouth. When Link moved to take a step back, Rhett gripped his arms, a pleading, desperate look in his eyes. “Don’t run. Please don’t run. I don’t…I don’t think I could take it a second time.”

Link felt a smile growing across his face. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes (not an unfamiliar feeling), but these tears were from nothing but happiness.

“I’m not running,” he said, unable to contain the euphoria bubbling in his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.” He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck, pulling him down for a sweeter, deeper kiss, which Rhett was happy to reciprocate. Link knew they still had a lot to figure out, but he didn’t care for the details now.

He was with his best friend again. And this time he wasn’t going to run away.

 


End file.
